cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chez Chezlin
A salarian, a conman and scammer, of Dragonfly Contracting. He posts on CDN as Dragonfly. First choice of getaway driver for Mekan of Omega, despite their protracted and quite vicious feud. Part of the problem may be that Chez knows what sort of person Mekan is a bit too well. Originally on Omega, he followed several of his regular contacts and moved to Illium, albeit under unusual circumstances. Chezmobiles * As of 2189, a boxy, grimy 2172 Starlight Kasinade with Hiriclax subwoofers and a modular ion engine. Chez paid someone a great deal to have the body artfully pounded, and traded its asari-salarian curves for something a bit more robust. * A 2121 Cision Blastfurn. It had a glorious and fiery end courtesy of Mekan. * As of 2193, a jet-black, streamlined 2122 Lespaun Firewind with far too much fake gilded trim. Threads of Note This Place Still Some Freelancer Dump?: Chez arrives on the new forum. Five of Six: Chez is trying to go about his business on Omega, but winds up in the middle of CDN adventures all too easily. TRIAD - Fixer-Upper: Chez forms a central part of this story arc. Can he recommend a suitable band of mercenary-types? Will he resort to recommending Mekan? Snuff and Scarring: The Omegan adventures of a slightly unhinged Liria T'Remi inspire Chez to natter about some uncomfortable topics. A Discussion On Elcor Steak: Chez contributes to that semi-regular topic of CDN fascination, eating people. Mekan insists on asking, is he eating Lystheni again? TRIAD - In the Element: Mekan can put together quite a team. Chez has a lot to say about them privately. Leading to... TRIAD - Opening Night: The raid in Dahsa’dal District becomes a little complicated. After all, both Titan Corporation and the Camalan Grusto are involved. Freedom!: Mekan's off on a mercenary job, so the days of car-wrecking terror are at an end on Omega, right? Hello Again: Chez greets a returning quarian acquaintance. Does This Belong To Anyone?: Mekan's associates know to keep the toad on his toes, though. Well That Was Fun: When Mekan resumes posting after an absence, Chez has some complaining to do. Mekan's new shuttle: When Baram Har-Rok gifts Mekan with a shuttle, Chez has some suggestions. Demo Recruitment Ad: Let Chez show you how it's done. Will Someone Tell Me Where The Fuck I Am: Chez relocates to Illium. That is, he is forcibly relocated to Illium to participate in the Battle of Nos Dwicka. Promotions: How the worm turns, as Mekan's bike is appropriated mid-adventure. Yes, Chez is still alive and still on Illium. SAVNOT KAWL VS. THE SHAMAN: Chez comments on a kowla match, and squares off with Kenlin Tola. Apocalyptic Barbeque: Chez attends a Nos Dwicka barbecue, and makes a nuisance of himself. Reapers XXXV: Chez plays the popular forum game. The Maos Trap: Mekan's hobo squad is being asked to assist Afiyi Maos; Chez is required. On The Rebound: Nobody keeps the Chez down. Ladies will swoon. Lesser salarians will facepalm. Second Battle of Nos Dwicka: Chez makes a chaotic final push (for the wrong team). Category:Salarians Category:Characters